


My Loyal Servant

by lafayettesdick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidentally made it too long sorry, Coffee, Cute, Disney Movies, Drag Queens, Gay, Kingbury, M/M, gay dates, hamilton kingbury, kingsbury, pls dont hate me for loving this ship ok its cute, references in some places, why do people hate this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettesdick/pseuds/lafayettesdick
Summary: Samuel Seabury has a shit day. Until you-know-who comes along and he's like 'wassup bby lets d8' and hes like 'woah no homo bro' but then hes like 'all the homo bro' and Sam is basically like 'but bro' and George is like ssHHHHhh all the homo and yeah they're gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short. Shit.
> 
> !! Important stuff at the bottom !!

Today was _shit_ for Samuel Seabury.  
He was sick and had been fired. His car had gotten towed. And to top it off; he had gotten mugged. On his way home, with tired eyes and some bruises, the man trudged. He didn't know how to fix his problems, and he certainly couldn't last on one paycheck until he got a new job. He had hoped that his day could only get better from here on out.  
While Samuel walked down the sidewalk, he looked at the ground in front of him; so of course he could only blame his own self for his ignorance when he ran straight into someone. As he stumbled back, his eyes shot up to look at whoever he'd almost knocked over.  
"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-" Sam looked up at the taller man as he regained his balance.  
"Right you are to apologize, you should have been watching your steps." He wiped his hoodie- it was red with an embroidered crown where the breast pocket would be on a button-up - and shoved his hands in his pockets. Samuel took in a deep breath and bit at his lip. "You look like life slapped you in the face." The man's words were meaner than the tone of his voice, but it was a curious one.  
"Well, today hasn't really been a blessing." Sam replied with a small shrug. His eyes were focused on the light blue color of the stranger's eyes. He was very attractive, though his attitude seemed a bit out of his league.  
"Well, consider it blessed. You had the glory to bump into me on the street," The man smirked, and wow did Sam feel his chest hurt, "so I will buy you coffee and fix it." The blond held out a hand to Samuel. "My name is George Frederick." Sam hesitated but shook the man's hand.  
"Samuel Seabury."  
"Alright Seabs, can I call you that?" He didn't bother waiting for the man to say yes and continued, "Let's get you some caffeine." He hadn't let go of the man's hand and led him toward the Starbucks he was originally walking toward. "You seem like the Latte kind-a guy." George spoke continuously on the way while Sam tried to get over the fact that he called him 'Seabs'.  
Ten minutes later, the two were sitting outside the Starbucks, with their drinks (A macchiato and a pumpkin spice latte) in hand. Samuel rolled his eyes again at the name on the side of his cup - Sammy. He hadn't been called that since he was little. Meanwhile, George grinned while drinking his pumpkin spice latte with 'The King' written on the side.  
"You look like a puppy." Samuel spoke his mind out of no where, admiring the way the man's eyes lit up as he scrolled through Instagram. George's eyes looked up at him and he paused.  
"I do?" He stared at Samuel and searched his face.  
"Yeah. You're all jumpy and hyper." Sam smiled sincerely.  
"And.. You like dogs, right?" George quirked an eyebrow.  
"Well of course, otherwise I would have found a different animal to compare you to." Samuel chuckled. George smiled and turned off his phone, setting it on the table.  
"Tell me about your day." It wasn't really a question, and Samuel wasn't sure how to start. He took in a deep breath then sighed it out.  
"Well, it started out perfectly fine. I went to work at seven in the morning, but got fired at noon today. I accidentally threw up on my bosses shoes." Sam continued, seeing the cringe and sympathy on George's face. "Then I left to find out my car got towed- even though I park there every day. Then, walking home, I was stolen from by street beggars." He looked back down at his coffee. "I apologize that I can't pay you back for the drink. They took my wallet, but I still have my phone."  
"That's alright." George thought for a second. "Just let me give you my number, in case you need anything ever." For the second time since they met, less than an hour prior, Samuel saw a real, sincere smile. He smiled back and reached for his phone, taking it out of his pocket.  
"Of course. What's your number?"  
  
Four hours later, the sun had started to go down- perks of winter time. Samuel walked home with George and waved him off as he shut the apartment door. He leaned back against it as he listened to George's hesitant footsteps back toward the elevator. He hadn't planned on going to sleep early that night- and he didn't have any real reason to be up early. Perhaps he would make plans.  
Samuel sat on the couch and texted George a 'thank you text' and turned on National Geographic. He wasn't much of a television person, so he didn't know which channels had the funny shows. Eventually he fell asleep, but not before receiving a text to let him know that George wanted to thank him instead.

* * *

  
Samuel woke up the next day at six thirty. His first thought; "I'm late for work!" He got up and the second he stood, he felt the blood rush and he got dizzy. He sat back down and remembered. "Oh." He didn't have a job anymore. He sighed and looked at his phone; two texts from George.  
  
[ **George** : We should hang out today.}  
[ **George** : Don’t ignore me, I know you don’t have plans. Are you asleep?]  
  
Samuel texted back with a sigh.  
  
[To **George** : I don’t have plans. How do you wake up so early?]  
  
Immediately, he got a response, and Sam stood to go get something to eat before taking a shower.  
  
[ **George** : I get used to it. Want me to pick you up in a couple hours? We could go out for breakfast!]  
  
[To **George** : Okay, let me shower and all. We can spend the day together all you want, but tonight I need to look for jobs.]  
  
[ **George** : Wonderful!]

* * *

_11:00 PM…_  
Samuel Seabury and George Frederick had somehow found themselves in a bar. Neither of them remembered how they had gotten there and as time went on, neither of them cared. Samuel Seabury had never drank alcohol in his life, until that night. Luckily, George knew and kept him from over-drinking. Before 3 AM they were back at Sam’s apartment, laughing and giggling and not caring that they still had the front door open when they laid on the couch and started watching Bambi.  
Sam sat next to George and leaned onto him, watching the bright colors dancing across the screen in Disney’s animation.  
  
“You know,” Sam mumbled, “this movie is so sad and I didn’t know Bambi’s mother died until I was sixteen.” He sighed into the man.  
“Bambi’s mom dies??” George’s eyes widened and he looked at Sam in the eyes. Sam raised his eyebrows and cupped George’s cheek.  
“Oh you’re so cute. No, Bambi’s mom doesn’t die.” Sam smiled softly and chuckled. He grinned as George’s face lit up again and hugged Sam. The two were like children but it could have been extremely amusing to anyone who happened to enter Sam’s still-open apartment door.

They fell asleep laying on each other for comfort, and wouldn’t wake up until eleven in the morning.

Sam woke up last, alone on his couch. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Had the night before been a dream? He only remembered stumbling home and watching Disney; but not alone. He frowned and sat up. It smelled like eggs and hash-browns.

“Look who finally decided to wake up!” George entered the room with little more than boxers on (read; socks), which startled Samuel at first, but the memories came back with time. “I made you breakfast, so get up, and get a shower. You need to wake up a bit.” Sam groaned a bit and rubbed his head. It ached.

“What is all this? You didn’t have to make food for me, really.” Sam mumbled as he stood.

“Well, I was hungry too, so..” George laughed, “I made extra, and saved it for you. Want an ibuprofen?” He raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that he had had his fair share of hangovers and dealt with them very well compared to Sam. The shorter man shook his head a little.

“Thank you, but I am capable of taking care of myself.” Samuel flashed a small smile, though it didn’t stay on his face. He trudged toward the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“You’ll be back,” George repeated under his breath in a thoughtful manner, then began to work.

While in the bathroom, Samuel looked over himself. Thankfully nothing sinful had shown, he’d hoped that he wouldn’t do anything stupid while drunk, and he was glad he couldn’t remember the night before in detail. He took a shower, long and steamy, to calm and cleanse himself. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom. He didn’t want to put effort into his clothing, since he didn’t plan on leaving anywhere that day. He threw on a large jersey from a friend in high school (it still had the faint smell of Axe spray that made Sam roll his eyes), some fuzzy socks, red boxers, and shorts.

When he entered the living room again, the mess was completely gone and George sat happily on the couch. “Aww, you look so cute in a huge jacket!” George grinned.

“Remember whose apartment you’re in, George.” He said with a playful tone. He headed into the kitchen and picked up the plate with his food on it- still warm. He grabbed a fork and made his way to the couch, sitting next to George. “Thank you.” He spoke with a small smile.

“For what?” George looked over at Sam as he turned on the news channel on television.

“For… Watching after me last night and making food for me.. and cleaning.” Sam’s voice trailed off. George chuckled and leaned onto his smaller companion.

“Don’t worry. It was my friendly little I-hope-your-day-isn’t-shit-tomorrow gesture.” George leaned back into the couch.

“No, I really mean it.” Samuel played with his food, his eyes staring down at his plate. “Honestly, I don’t really have other people to turn to or talk to about these things... and to have a friend,” He looked at George with a small pause, “it just means a lot.” The blond smiled and Sam felt that feeling in his heart again. His eyes just made him feel paralyzed and he couldn’t understand or describe it. He was helpless.

“I’m glad you appreciate it.” George smiled. “You know what, you should come to my workplace sometime. You’d like it.” George grinned, something Sam found he loved seeing.

“What’s your job?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Have you ever heard of a drag queen?”

* * *

Three weeks later, Samuel had a job working as a bartender in the club that George worked at. He loved working there, but decided it would not pay what he needed. He looked into other jobs when he could. Samuel found himself staring at the models, entertaining or not. George was one of the most flashy ones there, in a sparkly queen outfit when performing. Even on stage he looked amazing. Making most men question whether or not they’re attracted to the queens performing or not, George knew how to move his hips. Sam was caught drooling once by George and he could have sworn he winked at him.

The weeks went by, and Sam finally got a job interview. George practically lived at his apartment (he had never seen the inside of George’s because he was told that the roommate he lived with was extremely territorial), and they took turns cooking for each other. They both learned everything about the other, and became closer than any friends the other had ever had.

George had learned Sam’s actions for when he was upset, and had learned how to make him feel better with movies, ice cream, and cuddling under a blanket. Samuel never told him that really, it was the way George’s heartbeat was always calm when he laid on him, the way his hand gently rubbed his back, or how gentle his hugs were that made him feel infinitely better. They rarely got mad at each other.

One day, Samuel got off his shift late, and George got home before him. It was Sam’s turn to cook, but George did it anyway. Caesar Salad was one of the only things he knew how to make, but he never made it often. He added the ingredients and mixed, wondering when Sam would be home. After finishing, he put the bowl in the fridge and went to go change out of his drag outfit. He didn’t work five days a week like Samuel did, so he was used to being at their apartment alone.

Their apartment. George let this thought cross his mind and he smiled, pulling a shirt over his face and walking to the bathroom to wipe off all the makeup he still had on. By the time he was done, his face was raw and pink. He grinned as he felt his phone buzz, so he reached for it and looked on the screen.

[ **Sammy <3**: Sorry I am late, but I will be back soon, I am on my way.]

It was a couple blocks away, and George considered picking him up. He really did, but he decided that Seabury would be too stubborn to get in the car with him; he usually was. George replied with a kissy face emoji and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

Twenty minutes later, George had forgotten when Sam would be back, and he was dancing to Pony by Ginuwine. He was practicing his strip teases, and happened to be facing the door when it opened. Sam’s head popped in and he paused when he saw George.

“Oh. Hi.” George pulled his shirt back down and chuckled, a small fluster growing onto both of their faces (mostly Sam).

“Hi. Nice, uh.. Gyrating.” Samuel chuckled and closed the door behind him, uniform on and everything. He walked to the couch and plopped down.

“Would you like some Caesar salad?” George said in a light-hearted tone. Sam nodded and grinned as he watched George walk into the kitchen. The man was always sashaying, it seemed. He came back out and handed the bowl of salad and croutons to Samuel, who began shoving his face full immediately. He had heard some things at the bar, and wasn’t sure how to interpret them, so he shoved his face to avoid talking and give time to his brain.

While Sam ate, George flipped through the TV channels. He stayed on the news for about 5 seconds then flipped to some show about a family and their friend who just got back from France and how they think he turned their daughter into an atheist. George laughed a bit and set down the remote.

“Do you remember when we met?” Sam set down his bowl, still not having finished.

“Hm? Yeah, why?” The blond looked over at Sammy.

“I think that was the best day of my life.” Samuel looked at his hands and grinned.

“Because you got fired? Or because you got free Starbucks?” George teased and rose an eyebrow jokingly. Sam punched him lightly in the arm, like a stuffed animal.

“No, it’s ‘cause I met you.” Sam grinned back at the man and crossed his arms. George copied his actions, causing both of them to also puff out their cheeks and laugh. Samuel leaned onto George and hugged onto his arm. “Ya’know, you’ve always been the warmest person I have ever had the privilege to lay on.” Sam giggled.

“Aren’t I the only person you’ve laid on?” George rose an eyebrow.

“I think so, but don’t take my word for it.” Sam buried his face in the man’s arm. “I like you. I’m going to keep you.” George laughed.

“I like you too.” George sunk back into the couch, and Sam shifted a little so his legs were up by him and he was still buried in George’s arm.

“What kind of like?” Sam muttered.

“What?”

“I mean, you like me; but what kind of like?” Sam spoke a bit quieter and kept his face out of sight.

“Well, I mean, you are my best friend. I like that.” George nodded firmly.

“I see.” Sam didn’t move, and George could hardly hear his breathing.

“Honestly…” George spoke a bit quieter, “I wouldn’t mind being more than friends with certain people. You mean a lot to me, Sammy.” He petted the man’s hair with his other hand. Sam’s radiating heat was warm and soothing, and he felt the grip on his arm tighten a little.

“Me neither.” Sam mumbled. This set the room at an awkward tone- which George didn’t like. He turned a bit in his seat on the couch to face his best friend. No - George tilted Sam’s chin up and placed a lingering kiss to the smaller man’s softer lips – his boyfriend. Sam kissed him back and melted. His face, his cheeks, his heart, all of him felt warm and tingly.

The two lived in that apartment together for 8 years. Then they moved to London, and spent 20 more years together. They loved each other. They never ended their relationship, and never made it really official either; it just sort of... happened.

* * *

 

Sam died an untimely death 28 years after they first kissed. He was happy up until his final breath , spending every moment he could with his handsome drama queen. George could never forgive himself for letting the crash happen, but he rested easy with the thought that he knew _his Sammy_ was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!! And should I add another chapter explaining what happened to Samuel?  
> If you want to contact me personally, you can DM me on Instagram (@hamiltwat or @drawingsandcosplay)  
> I'm working on a really big story writing project! I can't wait to post it!


End file.
